This application is for the continuing core support of the Cancer Research Center of the Albert Einstein College of Medicine, which embraces 55 cancer investigators in essentially all the disciplines of the medical school. That core support supplements cancer research grants and contracts now at an annual level of $7,323,492 (direct costs only), and provides a broad spectrum of research needs and services which cannot be supplied by those individual grants. The major elements in that core support include developmental funds for new investigators; partial salary support for selected established investigators; the provision of a limited number of research associates and assistants; partial support of a clinical research program; and partial support of a broad spectrum of shared supporting services, including in particular a biohazard facility, animal facility, common equipment facilities, library resources, an electron microscope facility, and a central media preparation, all to be installed in a new facility for cancer research. That building, provided by construction funds from the National Cancer Institute, with matching funds from AECOM, is scheduled for completion in the fall of 1978, and will house approximately half the total cancer research programs of the Center.